(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a television and a structure for fixing an earphone plug socket.
(2) Description of the Related Art
A television is generally provided with an earphone plug socket, which is fixed on a board by solder or the like. The plug-in and pull-out of an earphone by users cause a stress to be imposed backward and forward on the socket, thus leading to solder peeling or a solder crack. This may produce a trouble such as faulty connections. In the past, the addition of a holder as other piece has coped with such troubles in order to reinforce the socket (Refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2005-150004, H05-205827 and No. H10-172676).
In addition, Japanese Published Unexamined Utility Model Application No. H01-174883 discloses that the protrusion of the cut and raised-up piece of a chassis through the opening of a board and the abutting of the cut and raised-up piece on the back surface of a socket provide the socket with the reinforcement. Also, the related art referred to in Japanese Published Unexamined Utility Model Application No. H01-174883 discloses the abutting of a side edge of another printed circuit board on the back surface of the socket which is disposed in a stacked structure above a printed circuit board.
The soldering of a plurality of pins on the earphone plug socket causes the socket to be fixed on the board. However, since the strength by the soldering only is less reliable for the stress produced by the plug-in and pull-out of a headphone plug, the failure such as pattern peeling is inclined to be generated.